


Strawberry Cheesecake

by kr_han



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: Taeyong pissed off and Johnny ordered a strawberry cheesecake (and an ice americano for himself).
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 28





	Strawberry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic with english here, and im not an english-native so there must be some errors. but hope you enjoy it.

Taeyong isn’t in his good mood today. He sighed, pouted, and being a brat. Johnny—it’s not like Johnny doesn’t know how to do with his boyfriend brat behavior, he _knew_ , but he just let Taeyong has his own time. Also, Johnny still thinking about what he gonna buy to makes Taeyong feels a lot better.

Johnny knew it since forever that Taeyong loves sweets. But there are a lot of sweets and he is confused. His fingers slide through his phone, looking up for some sweets with cute decoration, and wondering which one Taeyong would love to eat.

“Yong,” Johnny called Taeyong as he opened the door. Taeyong is on their bed, curling himself with a plushy, shark plushy. Taeyong doesn’t answer Johnny. “Yong, do you wanna take a walk and—“

“No,” Taeyong answers without hesistation.

Johnny shut his mouth. Take a step back and closed the door. He hasn’t even asked what made Taeyong pissed off. Johnny makes a polite cat expression. He still look up through his phone, maybe would find something—maybe he wouldn’t.

As his finger slide through his phone screen, Taeyong sit beside him on the couch, lying his head on Johnny’s tight, sighed. But Taeyong doesn’t say anything and Johnny still confuse. Johnny stoke his hand on Taeyong hair, give him a little pat pat without saying anything. Taeyong look up to see Johnny’s face, and Johnny (surprisingly) pinch Taeyong nose. _Johnny hopes Taeyong take it easy, he forgot that Taeyong still in his badmood_.

Taeyong pout, it’s hurt. But he keeps silent.

“Youngho.”

“Hm?”

“Are you busy?”

Johnny nodded and say, “A little bit. What’s wrong? You look pissed off.”

Taeyong didn’t answer, he burn his face in Johnny’s abdomen. “ _Oyo suc. He don wan—_ “

“Yong, I can’t hear you.”

“Doyoung sucks,” Taeyong said, “he don’t wanna play game with me.”

 _Ah, that’s why. That IS why._ Johnny ruffles Taeyong hair, he somehow find its cute. “Do you wanna eat something, Yong? _Sweets maybe_?” he asked and smiles gently.

Taeyong looks up, he can see his boyfriend’s gentle smile, and his boyfriend’s hand still in his head, patting him. “I wanna eat sweets. But is that mean we have to take a walk first?” he asked to make sure about it.

“No, we don’t have to. I just ordered a strawberry cheesecake for you and an ice Americano for me. Now we just have to wait a little bit. Okay?”

As he hears that, Taeyong sit up straight, eyes widen, and let out a cute giggle. Johnny feels that Taeyong just felt better, and he’s glad to know that. Taeyong landed a chaste kiss on Johnny’s lips and he murmured a thanks cutely. Johnny? Oh, he can’t take his eyes off of Taeyong and ended up showering Taeyong with kisses in cheeks, forehead, also, nose.

“I love you,” Taeyong whispered as his arm grab around Johnny’s neck and he curls himself up like a koala. “I love you, Youngho. Thank you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
